1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a means of monitoring an infant while keeping the infant in a safe sleeping position.
2. Description of Prior Art
Sudden Infant Death Syndrome, also known SIDS is a concern of every parent. Pediatricians recommend positioning an infant appropriately to minimize the risk. These recommended positions seem to vary with the pediatrician and seem to change over time. Infant positioning products, such as positioning blocks known as baby wedges exist. Also, constant monitoring of the infant is an additional safeguard against SIDS. Infant monitors exist, but the ones I've seen on the market are limited. Video monitors with sound are popular, but they are relatively expensive and do not convey adequate information when an infant is quiet and not moving. Video monitors are primarily effective when the infant is moving, or awake, or noisy. Existing audio monitors are popular, but are limited in that the ones I have seen marketed for this application transmit background noises such as humidifier noise or background radio that are confusing to the person trying to monitor the infant while in a different room. Baby positioning blocks such baby wedges exist to ensure the infant is sleeping in an approved position, either on their back or on their side, or whatever position is currently recommended by the family doctor. However, I did not find any baby wedges that incorporated a monitoring system such as does the present invention. I came up with the present invention because I could not find what I felt was needed to both monitor my infant and keep my infant in an appropriate sleeping position, as recommended by my family doctor. Prior to the present invention, existing inadequate means of monitoring a sleeping infant meant concerned parents needed to continually re-check the sleeping infant to be sure it was alright. As will be seen, the present invention addresses these and other problems. I couldn't find anything suitable, so I came up with my invention. To my knowledge, this is a unique product.